katy__perryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ur So Gay
"Ur So Gay" is the sixth song written by American singer Katy Perry featured on her debut major label album, One of the Boys. It was released as a promotional single on November 20th, 2007 under Capitol Records. Background Katy stated on prefixmag.com that the song "wasn't meant to be a big single or show what the album, One of the Boys, is going to be all about. That was for my Internet bloggers, so I'm not coming out of nowhere. "Ur So Gay" was meant to be an introduction and a background. The album will have a lot of the same characteristics, though". She described the song's background in an online interview with thenewgay.net, saying "This song is about my past relationships, and how in this world of 2008 girls are thrown into a lion’s den of ‘who’s on this team and who’s on that team?” I was dating this boy who was very metrosexual. I always end up with these guys who are very sensitive and good looking and clean-cut and smell good. But this one in particular, I thought “In another life, you are a gay man.” I’ll just leave it at that". According to her, the song is about a metrosexual boy named Greg. Critical Reception The song received many negative reviews and a lot of backlash, being called "disgusting" and "homophobic". Jody Rosen of Vulture called the song "a send-up of emo girlie-boys that was offensive not so much for its homophobia as for its dreary eagerness to give offense".http://www.vulture.com/2013/10/music-review-jody-rosen-on-katy-perry-prism.html Charles A. Hohman of PopMatters said that the song is "actually somewhat perceptive about new millennium shifts in teenage masculinity, perceptions undermined by the unfortunate use of “gay” as pejorative. The problem with the general trends Perry disdains is not that these skinny-jeaned, guyliner-clad men are effeminate; it’s that they’re insufferable and phony".https://www.popmatters.com/katy-perry-one-of-the-boys-2496140314.html Katy defended the song, stating "It’s not a negative connotation. It’s not “you’re so gay,” like “Your so lame,” but the fact of the matter is that this boy should’ve been gay. I totally understand how it could be misconstrued or whatever. The video we did a while ago on a budget of little to nothing, it paints that same picture. Everyone played with that Ken Doll and they were changing his outfits". She also said that song is not a generalization of gay people and that it shouldn't be taken that way. She says that it is just about her specific situation. Lyrics Music Video The music video was uploaded to Katy's official YouTube channel in 2008, however it was taken down on August 4th, 2018 for unknown reasons. It features knock-off Barbie and Ken dolls representing Katy and her boyfriend. It begins with Katy playing guitar while sitting on grass surrounded by flowers and smiling clouds in the sky. As the lyrics start, a scene of the boyfriend doll is shown getting ready. Next, Katy is shown as a blonde doll on a site called "Facespace", this being a parody of MySpace. She is looking at pictures of her boyfriend on his profile. Katy goes to meet her boyfriend for a date at a Coffeehouse, but she is ignored because he would rather hang out with his male friend instead. Katy cuts her hair and dyes it black because her boyfriend likes brunettes. She then invites him over to her house, and a scene of him driving over his shown. He drinks a lot of wine, followed by Katy pulling down his pants to reveal that there's "nothing there". She leaves, upset. The smiles on the clouds turn to frowns and the video fades out. Trivia * In the album version, "jacking off" is censored. References Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Promotional Singles Category:One of the Boys Category:Katy Perry Category:2007 Category:Songs With Music Videos